heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Alternate myself
All we know, left untold Beaten by a broken dream Nothing like what it used to be Listener is GoddessOfCarries' alternate sona. She is basically the canon-timeline persona of Frosty, who is Goddess's main, more modern sona. This child is not a different "part" of my personality or being, it is just a character that better describes me if I were to stick to the canon more. Unlike Frosty, she is available for RPing and fanfictions, but please ask for my permission before using her, and give credit where it's due. Do not edit anything else on this page, including grammar and spelling. Note: Because this is the canon version of herself, not everything on this page matches Frosty's true opinions/traits. In the same way, none of the events in Listener's life are to be believed as real life ones. (although I admit many parts of her character are inspired by various facts about me) Refer to her modern self for that. Also not to be confused with the canon Listener, my child has nothing to do with a NightWing :P We've been chasing our demons down an empty road Been watching our castle turn into dust This is a placeholder for art. Art is very much appreciated. ' ''Escaping our shadows just to end up here once more And we both know that Description Hybrids. They have become semi-common in Pyrrhia now, and no one longer bothers to turn their heads at the sight of one. But that's because they have never met Listener. Put together shortly, she probably won't be what you expect out of a LeafWing and IceWing hybrid. She looks like neither tribe, and it's hard to tell that those are her base tribes if you do not inspect her closely enough. Her overall build is slender and she is not very tall in height, although definitely not short either. She still has the IceWing horns behind her head and two sharp, blue-grey main ones, and a row of long spines not unlike her extra horns run down her back. All of her spines are a chilly ice blue, and her underscales are a gradient of silvery-gray and light blue. Her diamond-shaped scales are pristine and tend to reflect light. Their pale blue color is similar to how the water reflects the frosty sky in the Ice Kingdom. However, this blue is sometimes invisible in a cascade of white when the light meets her scales. Listener has a long tail that resembles an IceWing, but a lot less thinner. Her claws are not fully ridged but enough for her to grab on ice, and she has no trouble with holding a quill. Her face is very smooth and devoid of any extra markings. Her wings are a unique pair - they do not fold down the way IceWing wings do, and neither do they have the slightly rounded characteristics of LeafWings, but they are colored a pale teal-gray and has the webbing of a LeafWing's wings, making them look like two oddly colored leaves. Listener's eyes are probably the most striking feature, being a deep gold which heavily contrasts her pale complexion. Listener likely has more IceWing than LeafWing in her. She can withstand cold temperatures more than a normal dragon, though less than a normal IceWing. She also has frostbreath, albeit one that is not strong enough to kill but enough to temporarily paralyze a dragon where it hits, and her throat suffers no negative effects of exhaling her breath weapon. Her teeth, however, is only suited for chewing prey and is not effective in combat, as they are weak and will most likely cause her more pain than good. She is also physically weak, although average in terms of strength. She has low resistance to diseases and injuries, and often gets into problems which she has to refer to a healer to fix them. She still has a few notable LeafWing tendencies, such as preferring warm temperatures and drawing energy from sunlight (although not enough to fill her up). This is not the world we had in mind But we got time We are stuck on answers we can't find But we got time Personality You can use any word but ordinary to describe Listener. She is probably one of the oddest dragons you'll ever see on Pyrrhia, but she is far from unpleasant - in fact, those who do not judge her by her exterior will have rather enjoyable moments with her. Dragons who've met her would never deem her as "talkative." As her name suggests, the quiet dragon prefers to listen rather than speak herself, and keeps to herself most of the time. When she does enjoy company, she only likes spending time in the presence of one or two dragons at most. When thrust into social situations, Listener is rather clueless as to what to do, to the point where some dragons have suspected her to be mute because she is so silent. She also dislikes loud noises and would often distance herself from the source of these disturbances, which drains her energy and sometimes gives her headaches. When she speaks, however, you would find that Listener is a very kind and understanding dragon. She is one of the best dragons to talk to when you have a problem, or just when you're feeling down and need emotional support. She'll be happy to provide you both. Despite her quietness, she has a rather positive outlook on life and generally puts on a happy, albeit rather calm and sometimes aloof look. She is also one the best dragons to have around if you want silent company. The hybrid is undoubtedly wise, even though she's humble and admits that she's not the cleverest dragon in Pyrrhia. She would offer surprisingly good advice when you need it, if you're willing to listen. Her poetic words and often dreamy voice sometimes lead dragons to believe that she is lying or just not being serious, but of course they were wrong. Indeed, she likes to keep conversations light and easy, unless it's discussing ideas and concepts, which is also a topic she welcomes. She keeps an informal and lighthearted tone to make herself sound more easygoing and friendly, and it often works. She may seem rather laid back and even lazy, but she's not irresponsible. She just dislikes sticking to a fixed plan, having a live-and-let-live sort of attitude towards most things, But don't think that a generally happy, quiet dragon is all what Listener is. Beneath the surface lies an insecure soul that feels very deeply, and has many conflicting views about the real world. She sometimes act too selflessly, making others forget that she too needs help and support. Due to her introverted nature and tendencies to isolate herself, she gets lonely after a short period of time, and when she forms a bond with you, she might be a bit clingy and overprotective. It doesn't show, but she is very caring and kind, and because of her empathy that allows her to understand a dragon's emotions better than most, she often feels the pain of others as if it was her own. She is also sometimes incapable of accepting of the truth, instead retreating to her imagination and falling back to her creativity to escape into a better world of her own. Deep down inside, however, she just wants the world to be a better place, free of war and conflict and everyone's life could just be simpler. She is also sometimes terrified of the darker thoughts she has, even though she knows it's normal for some dragons to have them. Her emotions are so strong that they sometimes have physical side effects on her, for better or worse. No matter how distanced she is from the norm or how weird she seems, Listener will never disrespect or hurt another dragon our of her own free will. Even if she did so by mistake, guilt and depression will haunt her until she feels like she has made it up to whoever she had wronged. As such, she is very reserved, usually not doing anything too extreme until she feels like it's safe. If she acts more openly around you, you are someone special to her, for it takes a long time for her to trust or even fully feel comfortable around another dragon. Listener is a terrible liar - mainly because she hates doing so. She is sincere most of the time and prefers to act like herself. As such, she also absolutely hates any unoriginal act .That's not saying she cannot talk her way out of things - in fact, she is very good at it - she just likes to stay herself all the time. The idea of adopting a persona that's not her own seems absurd to her. Whatever you do, do not deem her as a simple dragon. Listener has long since accepted the fact that she's more different than the others, and has learned to embrace it. If you're close to her, it does yield a lot of pleasant surprises - she often likes to offer loved ones warm surprises. If she loves someone, she'll only love them deeply and unconditionally, no matter what they do to her. And even though we might have lost tonight The skyline reminds us of a different time This is not the world we had in mind But we got time History Listener's life started as normally as any other dragons'. Her egg was born in the Ice Kingdom, in the midst of the war, and due to her mixed genes her LeafWing mother was initially worried that she wouldn't survive the cold temperatures of her homeland, but she was quite wrong. The little dragonet grew up well and fine, although many quickly grew to notice the quiet personality she was developing. Her parents didn't think much of it, as they were both natural introverts as well, and Listener was a single dragonet. She managed to get into a school just fine, and no one really questioned her about her genetics or weird looks. More often than not, her personality already made her stick out like a sore thumb. The very few friends she managed to have often left her in the end, and she rarely made an effort to communicate to anyone after that. Her intelligence, however, got her through her school rather easily and she could pass most subjects even when other dragonets of her age has trouble with. She managed to stay out of the war, passing on as a normal IceWing to most. It was in her later years that Listener started to pick up writing as a hobby. Her vivid imagination and powerful language skills made her advance quickly on the path she had almost chosen for herself. It was also at this point where she slowly felt like the Ice Kingdom was no longer her home. Her heart seemed distant and she felt like her calling was elsewhere. At the same time, her parents were deciding to move as her mother figured that the cold temperatures of the north did not suit her tribe's nature. Because none of them had any desire to move away from Pyrrhia to Pantala, the family moved to the northern areas of the Rainforest Kingdom, where they had a large treehouse all to themselves. Her mother was much more at ease here, but that wasn't the same case for Listener. She felt even farther from home than previously, and positively hated the hot and humid weather of the forest. Not to mention the overly talkative and sometimes annoying RainWings in her new school. She did not give up her writing, though, and eventually a few RainWings who were just starting to learn how to read after Queen Glory became their new queen got hold of her written stories. She specializes in romance, something that the forest dragons found enjoyable. In fact, the only good thing about the move to the rainforest was the fact that she got to be more outspoken than when she was young, getting along well with most of the loud dragons there. It was until then a few little mistakes threw her new life into chaos. RainWings who have picked up rumors about Listener deserted her and left her alone, making her feel like her life was spiraling out of control. She felt even more lonely and estranged than she had before, but there was little she could do. She often tried even harder to disappear into the background, losing herself in the fantasy worlds she creates. She wishes that a dragon would come and fill the empty pit in her heart, one who can accept all her faults and flaws, and appreciate her for who she is. Her life took a big turn when she was wandering alone one day, searching for ideas and letting the peacefulness of the woods without the presence of another dragon guide her. The loneliness had already almost caved in on her by then, and she was almost at the verge of tears when she found a young dragon of the same age as her, also alone at the edge of the woods, where no noisy RainWing ever wanders. Listener did not display her sadness, and instead tried to converse with the other dragon - which brought immensely positive results. The new dragon, who eventually introduced herself as Lovebird, quickly became friends with Listener due to their matching personalities. *Huge WIP* Broken smile, tired eyes I can feel your longing heart Call my name, howling from afar Skills/Abilities We've been fighting our demons just to stay afloat Then building a castle just to watch it fall Been running forever just to end up here once more And we both know that Relationships '''Comment for your character to be added. Canon OC relationships only! You may also ask to RP with her! Windslicer Listener has a great relationship with her father. He was the one who taught her how to control her frostbreath and told her facts about the dominant tribe in her. They share the laid-back and relaxed aspects of their personalities, and often have light conversations here and there. They also often tease her mother about her often obsessive tendencies and make jokes that she wouldn't understand. He also offers her great advice every now and then. Leafia Despite Listener's tendencies to often joke about a few of her mother's quirks, she loves her unconditionally and the feeling is mutual. She admits that she wouldn't have gone through life as smoothly as she did without her, and even now she thinks she is one of the dragons that she values to the core, one that would support her to the end. She thinks she is very lucky to have an open-minded and accepting dragon as a mother, even though they disagree on various subjects. This is not the world we had in mind But we got time We are stuck on answers we can't find But we got time Quotes And even though we might have lost tonight The skyline reminds us of a different time This is not the world we had in mind But we got time Trivia Take me back Back to the mountainside Under the northern lights Chasing the stars Gallery Take me back Back to the mountainside When we were full of life Back to the start Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Coded pages Category:IceWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade)